Trouble
by Koikage101
Summary: OC ALERT: Chris and Jill get a mission to check out the ruins of Raccoon City...but why? Jill's POV NOTE: I was 15 when I made this so it may be corny.


_**Trouble**_

I looked over at Chris as we drove closer to our destination. This mission was intended for me and Chris alone. I don't know why. Neither does Chris but whatever it is, it doesn't feel right to me. We may be headed for a trap.

I felt Chris' hand touch my shoulder in comfort.

"There will be no spacing out, okay?" he said with a smile.

I nodded, "Sorry."

"About what?" he looked at me.

He put his eyes back on the road when I nodded towards the windshield.

"About acting the way I am," I said.

"Jill, you don't have to apologize. I know that if you feel this way I know that you're right. I was thinking about it all the way as well."

"It's just," I paused, "Going to the wreckage of what's left of Raccoon City and seeing what we can find? Couldn't we have done that years ago?"

Chris nodded, "You got me."

I flopped back in my seat and sighed, "This whole thing is bullshit."

Chris continued on driving in silence. I couldn't help thinking about what might happen when we got there. What if there were more zombies there?

I shook my head.

Don't be ridiculous, Jill, my good conscience told me, All the zombies should be gone after that explosion.

I sighed in relief remembering the call that Rebecca gave her and Chris about Raccoon exploding. I took one of the two thermoses that were given to us by Rebecca Chambers out of the cup holders and drank the hot chocolate that was in it. Just thinking about all this made me tired. I yawned and looked at Chris.

"I'm going to sleep. Night," I said, curling up in my seat.

"I'll wake you up when it's your turn," he said as I waved my hand.

"Can you turn on the heater, too?" I asked, "And that other thermos is yours. I think Rebecca said it was coffee."

I could hear Chris move and turn the knob for the heater.

"Thank you," I said.

"Maybe you should've worn something better than a miniskirt and a tube top," he said, "And I don't think that sweater is doing anything."

"Give me your vest then," I said.

"Hell no. This stays on me at all times," he said.

"Then don't complain. I'll deal with it my own way," I told him.

"Whatever," he said before I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was having the strangest dream. Chris and I were running away from something. We ran outside and I was panicking. I felt someone turn me around. Then the next thing I knew, Chris was yelling something but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. Then he looked up and turned around as if to shield me. Then, he slammed me into a wall, leaning on me in pain. I looked into his eyes as he told me something. My hearing was all blurry still so I couldn't hear anything he was saying. He fell down to the ground. I fell to my knees after him and felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck and everything went black. _

_Then my dream continued in a white room. Chris was lying in front of me with his back towards me in a small pool of his own blood. I moved my arms and found out I was handcuffed in the front. I sat up and scooted towards Chris. I nudged him a couple times, then put his head and shoulders between my arms and laid him in my lap. He came to after a few seconds. _

"_Jill," he said, "Jill. Jill. Jill."_

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_It's your turn to drive."_

"_What?"_

Then I woke up to Chris, shaking my shoulder, "Jill, seriously, it's your turn to drive."

"I'm still tired."

"I fell asleep at the wheel."

I looked at him, "What?"

"I fell asleep and a huge ditch woke me up. Then I pulled over and woke you up. Now, here I am, telling you that it's your turn to drive."

I got up from my comfortable position, still thinking about my dream. It seemed so real. Also, I remember seeing R.P.D. on the building.

I looked at him, "Fine."

I crawled over him as he crawled under me. I grabbed for the steering wheel and my foot slipped. I fell on Chris, almost straddling him.

His eyebrow rose, "If you wanted this, all you had to do was ask."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder as we started to laugh.

"You pervert," I laughed as I got into the driver's seat.

Chris just laughed and snuggled in the passenger's seat after buckling up his seatbelt.

I started up the engine again and turned on the high beams. I looked out the windshield and screamed. Chris shot up from the seat and looked at me then outside.

"Oh my god," Chris struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

There, in front of us, was a man torn to shreds. He was hanging by the neck, his wrists and legs tied down to the ground. His inner organs were hanging out, his mouth was wide open as blood continued to pour out, his neck had a huge gash in it, and one of his eyes were gone. The scary part of it was that the one eye that was still in was staring right at us.

"This wasn't here when I pulled over," Chris spoke up.

"Are you sure? Because that couldn't have happened in a mere three minutes," I said, averting my eyes elsewhere.

Chris opened the door to get out.

"Wait!" I grabbed his vest, "Where are you going? What if this thing that did this is still out there?"

"I'm going to check it out," he said, "Relax, I'll be fine."

"I'll cover your back," I said, taking out my 9mm handgun.

As I stepped out into the cold, dead night, a huge whiff of the decaying body caught my nose. I staggered back a little and coughed, almost throwing up.

"It smells fresh," I heard Chris say.

"No, you think," I said sarcastically after regaining my footing.

I put my sweater over my nose and looked over at Chris, who was stuffing his face in his vest. We walked over to the body and started examining it.

"It seems like someone pecked at him first before doing this," Chris said, poking at the body's steaming organs with the barrel of his gun.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, okay?" I said, walking behind the hanging body. Then I yelped as something fell out of his head.

I jumped to Chris as something slimy rolled away from the carcass.

"It's just a brain," he said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that when it's so dark you can't see what's in front of you?" I argued back.

Just then, the sound of someone's heavy breath whizzed by my ear and ended with clicking on Chris' side. We both searched for the noise, our heads darting around like deer on alert.

"What was that?" I whispered.

I felt Chris grab my wrist and pulled me towards the vehicle. He pushed me in the back seat and jumped in after me, closing the door behind him. I looked down at my feet to try and catch my breath.

"I don't know what it was," Chris said, "But I know it's something that moves fast. Really fast."

After I thought I caught my breath, I looked out my window and screamed in fear as big blue eyes stared at me. I guess Chris saw it too because I heard him curse and pulled me towards him. I obeyed his motions and moved towards him, ending up leaning on his shoulder.

The blue eyes tilted to the side as a whooping sound came from it. Then we heard claw marks on the hood of the car. I looked over and saw more blue eyes with the silhouette of a man but with feathers. One by one, its feathers flickered as it settled down. The one in front of us whooped to the one that was sitting on the hood of the car. The creature on the hood whooped back a reply and flew off. Then the one in front of us flew off. The only noise that was left was the sound of Chris's breath and mine. Slowly, I got up and went to the driver's seat and shifted gears to the highest speed the vehicle could go and roared away from where we were…or so I thought.

"Jill!" Chris' voice echoed as I looked to my lower left.

"Damn it! Stupid emergency brake!" I yelled as I kicked it off.

"Hey!" Then Chris grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to face him, "Calm down! Those things are gone!"

"What if they come back?" I said in a frightened whisper, "What if they come back and make us into what that man is now? What if-"

Then he moved so fast, I thought he was going to slap me but, instead, he embraced me in a comforting hug, "Jill, calm down. If they do come back, I'll be sure that they don't lay a finger on us, okay?"

I didn't say anything.

"Okay?"

I nodded, still shaking. Then I broke down, crying out all the fear that was held inside me. I jumped and yelped when something hit the back of the car.

"I told you!" I yelled.

Chris shoved my face into his shoulder to try and hold me still. I continued to struggle in his arms as footsteps came closer and closer. Chris covered his gun with the hand that wasn't holding me down. I couldn't see anything because of my face being in his shoulder. Then I heard the car handle jiggle and then I totally freaked out.

"It's coming to get us!" I yelled, climbing over Chris to get to the back, "It's going to get us! It's going to get us!"

Chris toppled over into the back seat as I fell face first into the back part of the seat.

"Jill! What is wrong with you?" Chris yelled.

"Hello?" came a male voice, "Are you fella's okay in there?"

I stopped just as soon as that voice came to my ears.

"Hello?" the guy said.

Chris pushed me over to the side and opened the back passenger door, "Yeah, we're fine. She's just not doing so well."

I looked at the man that Chris was speaking to. He looked like some kind of western cowboy with white greasy hair. The black mustache didn't work out too well with his hair or his choice of color in clothing.

He removed his hat and bowed, "It sounds like it. Sorry about running into your car like that. I couldn't see it in this pitch black night."

Chris looked at me, 'See?' his eyes said.

"Also, that was me rattlin' the door handle. I reckoned you people were in some sorta trouble," the western man said.

"I'm sorry to scare you, sir," Chris said, "Like I said, she's not feeling too well and…sir?"

Chris stopped speaking as the stranger stared and leaned in closer to me. I backed up a little as if to tell him to get away from me.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Chris asked and was cut off by the man in a suspicious tone.

"Her eyes are dartin' all over the place," he said, "Was she drugged or somethin'?"

I looked at Chris, my heart pounding so hard, I was breathing faster than normal. Chris stared at my eyes and spoke up, "It seems like she has but I don't know how she would've been."

"Has she drunk anythin' lately?" the man asked.

"No," Chris said, trailing off. Then he looked at the thermos I drank from and grabbed it, "It couldn't have been. Why would they do this?"

"'They?'" the man asked, "You folks work for an organization or somethin'?"

"I was part of the Raccoon City police department. We were on our way to our vacation spot when we decided to check out what has become of our birthplace, Raccoon City," Chris told him, "One of the family members must've done something."

"You headin' to Raccoon?" the man asked, "Mind if I tag along?"

"What's your name and purpose for going to Raccoon?"

"Name's John," he said, taking his hat off again, "and as for my purpose, well, that's none of your business."

I looked at Chris, still breathing heavily.

"I'm Mike and this is my wife, Gloria," Chris lied.

We had our cover to go by. I was his wife named Gloria, waitress from an expensive restaurant, and his name was Mike, an ex-cop from Raccoon City. At least I remembered that much but I don't remember what we were going to Raccoon for. This wasn't a good sign.

"Mike, I don't feel so good," I said to Chris, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He took my hand and kept it in his as he asked John where the nearest food place was.

"They're all closed now, son," John told us.

Chris sighed in frustration, "We don't have much to eat. Unless you're not hungry, Hun."

I shook my head and sat up slowly, "No, I'm fine on food. I'm just thirsty."

"Well, you're not drinking out of that thermos anymore," Chris said.

"Well, then do we have any water?" I asked as Chris crawled to the back.

"You feel any better, little lady?" John asked.

I just shook my head. Then a water bottle was put into my face, "Thanks."

Then Chris came back over and sat close to me to look like we were together. He hesitated to put his arm around my waist. I could see it in his face but it was as if he actually wanted to put his arm around me. I know our friends have been saying that Chris might like me but I always put it aside, thinking it wasn't true. But now that I'm next to him, I can actually see it.

"Okay, folks, whatcha got in mind?" John asked, looking at me.

I looked back at him then at the ground, "It's nothing."

Chris sighed and crawled into the driver's seat. I followed suit and sat in the passenger's seat.

"You coming, old man?" Chris called to John.

John nodded and thanked Chris as he closed the back door behind him. All I can say was good thing we had a mini van. The rate we're going, we might be picking up more country folk off the side of the road. I rolled my eyes. I guess Chris saw because I heard him chuckle. He started up the engine and looked at the hanging man before pulling off the shoulder and back on the road.

About two hours later, the road started getting really uneven and bumpy. I stared in horror out my window at the buildings and cars that were destroyed by the explosion. Chris turned down a suburban road and tried to drive through without looking at his destroyed home. I watched as we passed it. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't looking.

Then he turned onto a main road and started for the Raccoon Police Department. I looked over at Chris to find the look of sorrow on his face. I knew he was trying to fight it. He was always trying to act strong around me so I would feel secure.

"There," he said in a whispered tone.

I looked where he was pointing and found the police department and was shocked. The building itself was still standing. The east wing was destroyed but the rest was still in tact. Broken windows and doors, tons of cracks and holes, but it was still there, standing, right in front of us. It was unbelievable in a way.

Chris parked in front of it and we all stared at the sight of what we once called our job.

"Well, are we gunna sit here or are we gunna go in?" John asked impatiently.

I coughed and Chris turned around to the old man, "Okay, John, you do your business and we'll do ours, got it?"

"Don't have to jump at me like an angry bull, son," John said, putting up his hands.

Chris looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "How you feeling?"

"I just needed some sleep and some water and I'm fine," I told him.

Chris nodded and got out. I got out after him and walked behind him.

"Okay, Old Man," Chris said without turning around, "You do what you need to do and we'll meet back here at…" Chris turned around and found no one there. No one in the van. No one behind us. No one anywhere. "Well, let's just hope he knows we're leaving without him when we're done."

I followed Chris to the wrecked, opened main gate and to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening it and looked at me to see if I was ready. With a nod, we both opened the doors, coughing as the ash and dust flew up into the air. It became hard to breathe for me so I fell to one knee and gagged. Chris came over and helped me up. Then, he grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. I did the same, scanning around the great hall.

"Well, there seems to be no sign of anything moving," he said.

"Or undead bodies," I added, "Looks like the explosion cleaned it all out."

Chris nodded, "Looks that way."

I thought I heard some shuffling so I spotted, with my torch, the open door to the right of us. Chris followed my lead.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But I don't like the way it moved. It was pretty fast."

Chris stepped forward towards the opened door, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Oh, please," I said letting my arm holding my torch drop, "We've been here only like a minute and you're already adventurous."

"Well, of course, I am," Chris smiled, "Adventure is fun."

I shook my head, "Not when it involves the chance of you getting killed."

"Jill, please?"

I hated when he gave me that look. Much less than that tone he uses. I sighed and crossed my arms, telling him that I wasn't going that way.

"Please?"

There's that puppy eyed tone again. I just wanted to knock him out and drag him back to our hiding place where the rest of the group was.

"Just for five minutes?" Chris asked, "I promise, if it gets too dangerous or the atmosphere gets that dangerous tone to it, we'll leave immediately."

Well, he always kept his promises. But I still didn't want to go.

"Jill, come on," he said.

"Fine," I said, wanting to beat myself up. He always got his way, "But only five minutes."

He shook his head with a wide grin on his face, "I promise."

I walked next to him and stopped by his side, staring at the dark hallway passed the open door. Then I felt something crawl into left hand.

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared," Chris joked with a grin.

"Oh, please, you're the one getting me into the trouble," I said with a hint of laughter.

Chris laughed and walked in before me, his flashlight fixed on the darkness ahead. I looked from side to side to see if there was a sign of anything that was in here.

There was moonlight coming in from the broken windows ahead of us. At least, there was a little bit of light to help us see. As I thought that, Chris tripped over a burnt log, raising the rested dust and ash off the floor. I coughed a little as Chris regained his balance.

"You seem to be sensitive to even a little bit of dust, don't you?" he said apologetically.

I shook my hand and regained my breath, "It's okay. As long as we're here, this is going to be happening a lot."

Then there was shifting up ahead. Both Chris and I moved our flashlights in the direction it was coming from. Then, there was a whooping noise sounding as if it were caught off guard.

Then, something strange happened. I started freaking out and breathing heavily. I backed up toward the wall behind me and whimpered a little, "It's one of those things."

"What?" Chris asked, turning around to me. Then, he turned back around to see the two floating blue dots that I was seeing, "Holy shit. Run."

Without hesitation, I ran back to the door from whence we came. I could hear Chris' combat boots hit the floor as he followed after me. I saw another pair of blue dots in front of me, tilted to the side. I stopped abruptly enough for Chris to nearly run into me. The whooping noise came again from behind as the two dots from before walked in our direction. Then the dots turned red and the whooping noise turned to growling. The same thing happened to the one that was in the way of our entrance. That same one jumped with an ear-deafening screech at the one behind us. Chris looked behind us to see what was going on but I hightailed it out of there.

"Jill!" I could hear Chris calling after me.

I ran out the open door and was almost to the main door when arms grabbed me from around the waist. I screamed and struggled to get away.

"Jill," Chris' voice said, "It's okay. We're safe enough."

"Those things might come back to get us!" I screamed.

"Jill! Calm down!" Chris turned me around and grabbed my shoulders, "Calm down!"

That's when I realized that he was bleeding from his hairline at his temple.

"It's okay," Chris said in a softer tone, "I promise, I won't let them hurt us." I reached up to touch his temple as if in a trance when Chris shook me a little, "Did you hear me?"

"You're bleeding," I said in a shaky voice.

"So what?" he said, "I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world. Now listen, Jill, I know it's that drug or whatever that one of our group members put in your thermos that is affecting you this way. You need to control it. You need to calm down. I don't want you getting a heart attack or anything. I can't afford to see you dying. Or to see you…" he paused to recollect himself, "…dead."

My eyes grew wider. I saw the same R.P.D. sign behind him as before. This was like a deja vu. I had this dream while we were on our way here.

"Jill, please," he continued, "Say something so I know you understand me."

"Move," I whispered in fear.

Chris cocked his head to the side.

"Move!" I yelled as I pushed us away in time for a bullet to whiz by us. Chris looked up at me as I stared back down at him in horror.

"How'd you…?"

"I dreamt it," I told him, "you shielded me from that bullet and I was knocked out when-"

A sharp pain hit the base of my neck and I was out. Last thing I heard was Chris saying my name and people struggling.

Then I woke up in a white room. Chris was lying in front of me with his back towards me. I sat up instantly at the sight of his back. I checked for a pool of blood he was supposed to be lying in. There was nothing. I sighed in relief and scooted towards Chris, my hands handcuffed in front of me. I nudged him a couple times, then put his head and shoulders between my arms and laid him in my lap. I leaned against the wall that he was facing so my back wouldn't hurt. He came to after a few seconds_. _

"Jill," he said, "Jill. Jill. Jill"

"What is it?" I asked.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to get up.

I eased him back down, "I don't know. But wherever we are, I don't like it."

Chris groaned in pain as he moved his head back and forth, "My head hurts."

"How many of me do you see?"

He looked at me, "Two."

"Shit, they got you good. Maybe the bleeding from your temple earlier didn't help."

Chris chuckled, "Probably."

I looked up at the ceiling, then down the walls, "Chris? There are claw marks on the walls."

Chris lifted his head a little and looked around, "Maybe from the last prisoners?"

"I hope so."

Chris looked at me, "Don't freak out on me."

Then a booming voice, along with bright lights, came from out of nowhere, "Wake up! We got some questions to ask you!"

Chris yelled in pain.

"Can you keep it down a little?" I said, "You're hurting him. His head is in a lot of pain."

"Whatever," the voice said a little more softly, "Why were you at Raccoon City?"

"Why is it your business?" Chris asked.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions here!"

Chris grunted in pain, "Okay, okay."

"What were you doing in Raccoon City?" the voice asked again.

"We were there to see what had happened to it," I answered, "It was where we lived."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gloria and this is my husband, Mike."

"You're lying to us. I can tell by your heat temperature."

"The bastards have a lie dictator in there?" Chris asked me.

"I guess," I answered.

"Same questions. No lies this time."

I looked at Chris, who nodded.

"I'm Jill and this is my partner, Chris."

"Which one of you is a cop?"

"We both are," Chris answered.

"Do you know where the dark room is located in the department?"

"What?"

"The dark room in the department. Do you know where it is?" I translated.

"Dark room?" Chris whispered.

"The dark room, where photos are developed."

"No, that was never our job so we stayed away from it," he said.

There was a slight pause before the voice spoke again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Chris said.

The voice didn't say anything else for the longest time. Then it came back on, "Hold on."

"I'm so tired," Chris whispered.

"Chris, stay with me," I whispered back.

"What, you scared?"

I just looked at him and bit my lower lip. Then he snuggled his head in between my chin and shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to you. Believe it."

I held him a little closer. I started to get this weird feeling inside me. Almost as if I was feeling for him. He looked so…dare I say it…cute, lying there in my arms. I put my head on his forehead.

"Do you harm anyone even if that person or things isn't armed?" came the voice but this time soft enough for Chris not to be startled.

"We don't harm anyone or anything that doesn't pose a threat to us," I answered, not moving from my position.

Then, Chris' handcuffs, as well as mine, came undone and fell to the floor. Chris opened his eyes a little.

"We'll keep you guys in here until we feel that we can fully trust you," the voice boomed.

I nodded and put my head back on Chris' forehead, "We're free from the handcuffs."

"At least that much," Chris mumbled.

I smiled and put my hand on the back of his head. Then I held him tighter, "How's your head?"

Chris sank his face into my neck, "A little better."

I put my leg up so his back can rest against it. A chill went down my spine as his breath grazed across my skin. I heard a huge bang right outside and jumped. Chris put his rough hand on my shoulder and then my neck. I looked at him as his eyes continued to stay closed.

"I'm here to protect you," he mumbled, "Don't be afraid."

Then he put his hand back on his stomach and fell asleep. I felt hot inside and looked at his hand. I moved mine and laid it on top of his. Then I smiled and lifted his hand up a little so I could intertwine my fingers between his soft but tough fingers. After about a few minutes of dozing off, I finally fell asleep with my head on Chris' and my back leaning against the wall. I felt him move a little before I dozed off completely.

I woke up to find that the lights were dimmed down enough for someone to sleep and not be bothered. I looked down at Chris and nudged him a little. I looked to my right and found two beds. I nudged Chris again.

"Chris," I whispered, "There are beds."

"So?" Chris mumbled.

"I'm sure that the beds are a lot comfortable than I am," I chuckled.

"No, you're just fine," he said.

I smiled and said with a hint of laughter, "Come on. A pillow will make your head feel better than my bony shoulder."

Chris looked at me, "Who's calling you bony?"

"I am. Now, come on, or I'll drag your ass to one of the beds."

"Okay, okay. I give in."

I got up and helped him get his arm around my shoulder so he could try and walk.

We got to the closest bed and I turned around to face him, "Do you think you can get into bed without me helping?"

He nodded and took his arm back. Then he flopped on the bed, face first.

"Chris? You okay?" I asked as he grunted.

Then he propped up on his elbows and crawled on the bed. I pulled the covers out from underneath him and covered him.

"If your head starts to hurt and you can't sleep, tell me, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, good night," I said.

Then I felt his hand grab my wrist so I turned around, expecting him to say something.

"Sorry," he said, letting go of my wrist, "Claire rubbed that habit on me. She never wants me to leave her before I tell her that I promise not to leave her again."

I smiled, "It's okay."

Then he put his arm at his side and smiled back at me, "You have a beautiful smile."

I smiled wider and blushed, "Um...thanks."

"No, I mean it."

I looked at him, tucked my hair behind my ear and looked away, still blushing.

Come on, Jill, quit blushing, would you?

I turned around, "Um…I'll be in the bed next to you so I'll be here if you need anything."

"Anything?" Chris said with a hint of sexiness in his tone, propping up on one elbow.

I turned around abruptly to tell him that I didn't mean it in that way when I tripped over my own feet and landed on top of Chris.

We both looked at each other and I started to feel really hot. I couldn't help it. I mean, what can I say? He…he turns me on!

"I think this is a sign," Chris said.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I gasped.

Chris gave that sarcastic thinking look, "No, I think it's just you, Jill."

I got up and sat on the edge of his bed. Then, I felt him put my left arm over his shoulder; his arms wrap around my ribs, and lay his head on my arm.

"I felt you hold my hand earlier," he said.

"I just did that to give you a caring hand," I gasped.

"Then, how come it's so hard for you to speak to me, let alone even look at me?"

I took a deep breath and let it out easy, "What are you talking about? I'm speaking to you."

"But it's as if something has taken your breath away."

Shit, he got me.

"Jill, I have had something to tell you for the longest time but never knew when the time was right."

I could feel his cheek on my arm grow warmer as he built up the courage to say what he was going to say.

"Everyday is an endless cycle of trying to gather the courage then having it leave me when I see you, even when we were working for the S.T.A.R.S. I think about you everyday, every hour, and I wonder what you are doing. Everyday, I have Claire bugging me over and over again because I haven't told you. My heart broke into pieces when I found out about you and that guy, Carlos."

"Bastard was an abuser," I said, finding my voice.

"I know and that's what hurt me the most. I knew he was abusing you but you would try to hide it. Damn, I wanted to kill him after what he did to you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment," he paused a little after I touched his arm, "Jill…"

I waited for what he was going to say next.

"I have had the biggest crush on you since the first time I saw you."

"Jesus, it's like you two are in high school all over again."

Startled, we both looked up in the direction the voice was coming from and to our surprise it was a familiar face.

"John?" Chris and I said in unison.

"Yes, it's me," he said, taking off his hat and scratching his head, "You two love birds done? Cuz I gotta borrow the boy for a moment."

I put my right hand on Chris' shoulder and held him as if trying to protect him, "For what?"

"Relax, Jill," John said, "I ain't gunna hurt him. No harm will come to Chris; you got my word for it."

I looked at Chris with a worried look on my face.

"I don't go anywhere unless I know she's safe," Chris told John.

"Jesus Christ, tell each other your love and you automatically turn into each others protector. Back in my day, we never had none of that," John scratched his head again.

I kept my hold on Chris as we stared at John for a moment.

"Will she be safe?" Chris finally asked.

"No, she won't. We'll put a bunch of them zombies in here so that she could be fed on," John said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"How long will I be gone?" Chris asked.

"Not long. Maybe about ten, fifteen minutes," John answered.

Chris looked at me, "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded, looking at the ground. Then, he lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. He got up out of the bed and lost his balance a little. Then, he continued walking, trying so hard to keep straight.

"Don't walk like a penguin now," I said, smiling.

Chris looked at me and smiled back, "I thought it was the arctic."

I watched Chris walk out the door and John looked at me to assure that I trusted him. We both did a quick smile. Then, he walked out and closed the door. I put my hands in my lap and looked at the ground. Tired, I lie down and put the covers to my nose, Chris' scent being stuck on them. I smiled and watched the door but faded to sleep before he came back.

I woke up in the same position in the dark. I had the covers over me and felt something kind of holding me down. I looked over my shoulder and found Chris, sound asleep. I watched as his side rose and fell with each breath he took. I did a half smile and laid back down, making sure that his chest was touching my back. I put my hand over his and fell asleep again.

I woke back up again with the lights on this time and someone saying my name.

"Jill."

I shifted my head a little.

"Jill."

I groaned.

"Jill."

"What?' I mumbled.

"We need to get out of here."

I groaned again.

"We need to get out of here, fast."

Then, there was a huge crash. I jolted up and looked around the room. Gunshots and deafening screeches were heard next. Chris got out of the bed and picked me up, bridal style.

"What's going on?" I asked him, feeling the drug taking affect again.

"It's the enemy," Chris answered, "It's Umbrella."

"Umbrella?" I shrieked, "I thought-"

"So did I," Chris interrupted, "Until John told me the whole story. This is what he told me. Turn the knob, please."

I looked down and opened the door, entering into a hallway.

"Anyway," Chris said, "This is what he told me. Those creatures we saw earlier, the ones that do the whooping noise, are the Flockers. Umbrella calls them the Whoopers."

Chris started down a staircase.

"The Flockers were created by Umbrella for military purposes. Only Umbrella made a major mistake."

"What was that?" I asked as he got done with the stairs and started jogging down another hallway.

"Umbrella made them with emotions. Only they didn't realize that until they totally pissed them off with testing the T-Virus on innocent people. The Flockers have a huge spiritual bond with the humans. So, when the Flockers found out about the whole testing thing, they attacked the Umbrella members. Few died but many survived."

"How many were made?"

We started down another flight of stairs.

"I think John told me that Umbrella created three thousand or something like that."

"Three thousand?"

Chris stopped a little. I told him that he could put me down and he did. Then we turned left and ran down another hallway.

"Here's the amazing part. Most of the Flockers learned how to generate into a human form to hide their true identity and not scare the humans."

Chris and I reached a door and stopped before going through.

"John is their leader."

"He is?"

Chris nodded, "Right now, the Flockers and Umbrella are in the middle of a war…ish type…battle type…thing…" I watched his hand twirl in front of him as he tried to explain. "Umbrella wants to capture them to remake them and the Flockers want Umbrella dead."

Chris opened the door slowly, holding his 9mm. After he found the area safe, he motioned me to follow him.

"Wait," I whispered, "Then when we were in the police department, why did the Flocker in front of us attack the other one?"

"The Flocker behind us was a replica that Umbrella made," Chris began explaining again, "But their replicas aren't as good as the real Flockers."

"And the sniper that was outside?"

"An Umbrella sniper. The Flockers got to us before they could take us to their base."

We ended up in front of a black Ford Mustang. I got on the passenger side and Chris was in the driver's side. He hotwired it and shifted it into gear.

"Also, it wasn't Rebecca," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"It was an Umbrella member that was enough to look like her and get away with it."

I shook my head, "So, that's why the drinks were drugged."

"There are weapons behind you," he said.

I looked behind me and found so many handguns and semi automatics that it could last us about a week or two, "I'll say we do."

Chris stepped on the gas and roared out of the underground parking lot and on to the main street. We were almost to a broken stop light when a chopper sound came to our ears.

"Shit! They spotted us!" Chris said and turned a sharp left.

I grabbed a M16 from the back and opened my window. I felt a hand grab my shoulder before I started out the window.

"You need to calm down before you do something like that," Chris said.

"I am calm," I said in a shaky voice.

"No, you're not," he said, "I can see it in your eyes. You're freaking out. Keep doing that and you'll die. That drug inside you is designed to do that."

I nodded and took a breath, "Okay, I'm calm."

"Lair." Chris grabbed me arm and pulled me back into my seat.

"Why must you do this? Do you want us to get killed? I'm trying to destroy the helicopter."

"Not when you're freaking out like that. Take the wheel."

"What?"

Before I could reject, he let go of the wheel and grabbed the M16 out of my grasp. I lunged for the wheel and steered. "What the hell is your problem?"

Chris didn't answer. He started shooting at the helicopter as I continued to drive.

"Bastard," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Chris yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving.

After about a few minutes of being chased, I made sure we were going as straight as we can. Then I grabbed an AK-47 and sat myself in the opening of my window. I started shooting when Chris looked over at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what I want," I yelled back.

"You're supposed to be driving!" he shouted over all the noise.

I started shooting again, pretending like I didn't hear him. I paused a little when I felt that the car was being steered properly.

I smiled, repositioned myself on the door and began firing. I could see that there was a man hanging from the side of the helicopter, aiming at me with a sniper rifle. Chris veered over just in time for the bullet to pass me. I began firing again and the helicopter went to the side little enough for just two bullets to skim its side.

"Chris," I yelled back to him but was cut off with him turning sharply around a corner.

"What the hell?" I yelled, "You could warn me before you do that again!"

"Well, I'm so sorry, Your Highness," he yelled back, "But are we not being chased down by a chopper from Umbrella?"

"Do you care if I'm thrown out of the window?" I yelled.

Chris didn't say anything. I guess my point got through. Then, a bullet hit the top of the car near my arm. I fired back and held on as Chris yelled to me that he was taking a hard left. I started firing and finally hit the guy in the arm. I shouted a victory call and watched as the shooter fell from the helicopter.

"I got him," I told Chris as the sound of the 'copter was going away.

"Good," he said, "Now we have some time to get ahead."

I nodded as he looked around to see where to hide. I looked back up at the sky. It was night…or overcast. I couldn't tell from how dark it was. Chris turned right and slammed on the brakes. I looked up and say the Umbrella helicopter.

"Get down!"

But before Chris could yell it in time, a huge pain hit my right shoulder. I took one deep breath of shock and let my head fall forward. I couldn't hear anything that was going on. My vision was going away. I could feel Chris' arm around the back of my neck as he pulled me a little closer so I wouldn't move around a lot. The pain was so unbearable, I let my eyes close so I could try and think of something else. Then, I felt us skid into a dark alley and the engine stop running. Next thing I knew, I was being lifted up from my seat and put onto the cold ground.

"Jill!" I heard Chris' voice shout, "Jill!" Then I felt his hands press against my wound as if he were looking into it, "Shit…" He brushed my bangs out of my face and his voice became quieter and smoother, "Jill, wake up. Please, Jill."

I slowly opened my eyes more and looked at him. I smiled a little and put my hand on his cheeks. I continued to feel pain my right shoulder and started to move my head towards it to see what happened when Chris pulled my head back towards him.

"I don't think you want to do that," he said.

"I want to see," I muttered, "I want to see."

"No," Chris said, trying to keep my head where it was.

I pulled his hands away with my good hand and looked at my wound. Normally, I would've been calm about it but since the drug was still in my veins…well, I think you can figure it out.

"Jill, calm down!" Chris pulled my head away so I couldn't see my wound anymore, "Calm down or I can't take the bullet out."

"The bullet is still in there?!"

I could see the look of 'oh crap' on his face as I said that.

"I need you to calm down," Chris told me, "I don't want to rip the bullet hole even bigger, okay?"

I tried my hardest to calm down by staring into Chris's eyes. He petted my head as he kept telling me to calm down.

"Was she shot?" I heard John's voice say from behind Chris.

"Do you mind?" Chris said angrily, "I'm trying to calm her down!"

"If you need to take the bullet out let me do it. I've got claws narrow enough to get it and not make the wound worse," John said.

"The bullet!" I screamed, "It's still there!"

Chris continued to try and comfort me with his words of 'comfortness.'

"John! Shut up!" he exclaimed, "No more!"

John walked over to my right and kneeled next to me. Chris held my hand and my legs down with his other hand and his left leg.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Chris?"

"It's okay, Jill. You'll be okay, I promise," Chris answered me.

"Chris?" I started freaking out even more.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"Calm down, Jill."

"You're not answering my question."

But before I could finish my sentence, I felt John's narrow claws dig into my shoulder. I tried screaming but the pain…it hurt so badly! I could feel his claws searching for the bullet in my shoulder. I looked over a little.

"Don't look at it, Jill," Chris told me, "It'll just make things worse for you."

I did as he told me and looked away.

"I'm going to have to go deeper," John said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed as he dug deeper into my shoulder. Then my mind went blank and I passed out from the pain.

I woke up and found myself in the Mustang, staring out the window opposite of me. I rolled my head back gently and saw Chris with his head leaning against the window. I could see that his eyes were closed. I could see the worry in his look with the tear stains on his face. I could tell that he stayed up for a long time from the way he was sleeping and the bandaging work he did on my wound. It wasn't until I put my head against his chest when I realized that he was only wearing his vest. My white sweatshirt was covering my legs and he put his shirt on me. My eyes narrowed in being glad that I had someone who would take care of me but sad that I scared him so badly. Without trying to move my bad shoulder, I snuggled into Chris' chest.

It was raining. I could hear the drops fall on the car and the ground outside. I tried to fall back to sleep but a whooping noise came out of nowhere. I looked forward and found blue eyes peering at me. I started to breathe heavily in fear but then calmed myself down so I wouldn't get worked up again. I knew we were safe because I saw the figure turn into a human. Then it saluted as it told me that he was checking up on me in a country accent. I nodded my answer.

"You might want to get some sleep," he said telepathically, "Even though Umbrella ain't comin' for us no more, you have a long drive home."

John. That old man knew how to be a good friend, didn't he?

I felt Chris move a little as he tried to get a little comfortable. I looked up at him and smiled. I had to admit Chris was a sweet man. He was loving, friendly, calm, but always knocked someone's lights out if someone special to him was teased or was talking shit about them. Maybe that's why I like him. Maybe I don't like him. Maybe I love him.

I looked back forward to find that John was gone. I put my head on Chris' chest and fell asleep.

Chris was driving when the light's rays woke me from my deep slumber. I looked up at the reading light for a little bit and then I sat up a little, finding that we were in a different car. We were in a motor home. John was sitting across from my right, smiling as I sat up.

"Welcome back, stranger," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, John," I said.

Then I looked over at the back of Chris' head and smiled, "How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours," Chris answered, "How you feeling?"

I looked at myself. I was still wearing his shirt but this time had a sling made out of cloth, "I'm doing better, thanks to you."

I could hear him chuckle a little, trying not to show his humbleness.

"Where are the other Flockers?" I asked John.

"Oh, they're flyin' outside, guardin' the van so no one from Umbrella can hurt us," he answered.

"There was too many to fit in the motor home so they decided on their own that they will fly outside," Chris finished.

I looked outside from the window behind me and saw the Flockers, flying overhead in the heavy overcast sky.

"You hungry, John?" Chris asked.

"Sure am, son. Why? You see some road kill?" John answered.

"I see five live uninfected cows up ahead," Chris told him.

John opened the door and closed it up again after getting outside. I got up and sat in the passenger seat as I watched John and his Flockers swoop down and get the cows. All of the Flocker's were ripping off a piece of a limb and passing it to each other to share.

"Amazing!" I said, "Most creatures don't share their food. They devour anyone that gets in their way. I've never seen the sharing of food in my life."

I saw Chris look at me from the corner of my eye. He was smiling, "I'm glad to see you're yourself again."

I looked back at him, "Let's hope I stay this way for the rest of the trip."

"Yeah," he said in low voice.

I looked at him with a worried look on my face and tilted my head to the side.

It was about four-thirty in the evening now. I was still worried about Chris. He didn't seem like he was doing good the rest of the way back to the town that was closest to Raccoon City. It's almost as if he thought he made a mistake about something or he was blaming himself for my current condition.

We didn't talk much either, which was really strange. He always had something to say. Whether it was something random or something that was on his mind or he had something to tell me. This is the quietest I've seen him since we met.

"It was my fault," he said quietly.

I looked at him, "Your fault?"

Chris looked at me, then, at something else on me. I followed his gaze to rest my eyes on my right shoulder.

"It was my fault," he said again, "If only I saw it coming sooner…"

I shook my head as he trailed off, "It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault."

Chris lowered his head little but not enough to where he couldn't see the road.

"Why would you say that it was your fault?" I asked as I leaned in a little closer to him.

"I saw the helicopter too late."

I lowered my head a little, "I don't blame you. I didn't see it either. That doesn't mean you should blame yourself for something you didn't see coming."

Chris glanced over at me, "But you got hurt."

"Not your fault."

After I said that, it went silent again. About another ten minutes or so, I could see that Chris was smiling. He was trying to hide it but I could tell that he couldn't. After seeing him smile about a thousand times, I decided I wanted to know what was up.

"Okay," I finally spoke up after a long moment of awkward silence, "What's wrong? You seem like you got something to say again."

Chris didn't speak.

"If you think I'm this stupid, then it's almost as if you don't know me at all and we've known each other for a long ass time. I know how to read your movements, atmosphere, and tone of voice. Chris, if you need to say something, tell me. Don't be shy. I won't get mad or anything. Not unless it's something you're doing wrong."

He just sighed through his nose.

Can you believe this? I've known this guy for a long time and he's just now clamming up! This isn't the Chris I know.

"Where's Chris and what have you done with him?" I said after not getting anything from his mouth.

No answer.

Fed up, I got up and went into the furthest corner in the motor home from him and sat down, not even looking at his head.

"Fine," I said, "You don't answer me in about five minutes, and the silent treatment will just prove that this isn't working out because it'll seem as if I can't trust you."

When I said 'this' I didn't mean our friendship.

I stared out the back window.

"I'm contemplating on how to approach this," he finally said in a low, sad voice.

"Approach what?" I asked still a little mad.

"On what will be waiting for you when we get home," he said.

I turned around to stare at the back of his head, "What are you talking about?"

Chris sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. Then he turned around and smiled. Wait! He was smiling? Then what was that whole sad thing about?

"You'll see," is all he said.

I stared at him with a puzzled look on my face, "Huh?"

"Just come sit up here, please? It gets lonely up here."

I shook my head and got up, "You never liked being alone."

Chris chuckled as I sat down.

"So, tell me," I said, "What is it? It can't be anything bad because you're smiling about it."

"I wanted to tell you but, if I did, Claire would kill me."

I laughed, "You still do what your little sister does?"

"I do what any girl, I know well, tells me to do."

"Pansy."

"Not a pansy when I know what a woman is capable of when she gets angry."

I laughed, "I guess you have a point. So, okay, you don't have to tell me but tell me one thing."

Chris looked over at me, "I'm all ears."

"Will it be good news?"

Chris nodded, "It's not really going to be 'news.' You already know about what it should be but you don't know what it is."

I got confused and continued staring at him. Before I could ask what he said exactly, he just told me to forget about it and that it was stupid.

"No, seriously. Did Claire get pregnant somehow?" I started hitting my head against the window as he looked at me strangely.

"If she were pregnant, I'd be looking for the father and not following orders from David voice through a phone. Which is unreliable especially when it was actually an Umbrella member souinding like him," Chris chuckled, "Look, stop that. You're going to give yourself a concution or something."

"Good," I said.

"Good?"

"Maybe it'll make me learn not to ask stupid questions like that."

I was just about to hit my head again when he grabbed my good shoulder and tried to get me to not hit my head. He pulled me over to him and I continued to stare off into space, still feeling stupid.

"Don't do that anymore," he said as he looked into my eyes, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I looked back at him, "I just feel stupid for asking you that question."

"Doesn't mean you have to hit your head."

I looked away nervously and laughed. He had a point. I don't know why I did that. Maybe it was the fact that I asked a stupid question about his sister. My boyfriend's sister! I couldn't help it! You'd do the same if you did that.

We touched foreheads and I suddenly got that feeling of wanting…wanting what exactly? Well, what every girl wants when their boyfriend is this close to their face. Even a peck on the cheek was enough to make me get butterflies.

I touched his face. I don't know why, I just did automatically. Then, next thing I knew, we were…kissing? Just kidding. One of the Flockers slammed himself into the windshield and gave us a look of impatience before we could do anything.

"It looks like the Flockers are ready to leave," Chris said as we could hear them whooping like crazy outside.

I nodded, turning a little red after what happened. I looked down and realized that Chris' vest was gone.

"Where's your vest?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Honey, I don't think that drug is gone yet." He chuckled.

I looked at him confused, "Is the toilet working at all?"

"I don't think you want to use it. Let alone open the lid. You think you'll get privacy with something dead staring up at you?"

I gave him a disgusted look, just imagining why he would say that. "Tell the Flocker's to get down on the ground. I have to have privacy in the bushes."

Chris's eyebrow cocked up. Then he opened the window and yelled for the Flocker's to land. I grabbed some tissue paper before heading outside. Once I got outside, I found a tall enough bush. As I was about to take my skirt off, I realized that I was wearing Chris' vest. I smirked and shook my head.

That drug is still in affect.

I got inside to the sink in the bathroom and washed my hands. I came back and sat in the passenger seat.

"It's safe!" Chris yelled to the Flocker's.

"Don't you want your vest back?" I asked as he was pulling out.

He shook his head, "It keeps you, at least, a little warm."

I shook my head, "I thought this vest was something you cherished and didn't want anyone else to wear it."

"As long as it is someone I really care about is wearing it and no one else, I'm fine."

I slightly blushed and giggled, "Really?"

"Yep," he smiled.

Then the back door opened up and in came John, in a swoop.

"What in the seven hells took you so long to take off?" he asked in his country accent.

"Jill had to go to the bathroom," Chris answered.

"No! Before that," John said.

"I got tired," Chris replied, looking back at John from the rear view mirror.

"Then, let Jill drive," John said.

"She's injured and she might be more tired than I am," Chris answered.

John shook his head, chuckling, "You're not lettin' her drive cuz she's a lady, am I correct?"

"That and she's injured."

John walked over to us and told Chris that he would drive so we humans can get some sleep. Chris nodded and looked at me. I nodded as well, getting tired as I did.

When Chris and John switched places, Chris and I made our beds on the swiveling chairs in the back. There was only one blanket and Chris said I could have it. I sighed. Then I sat myself in his lap and got comfortable, putting the blanket over the both of us.

"The blanket won't be able to warm me up totally," I told him.

I felt his arms go around me and his head lay on mine, "What am I, your heater?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as I listened to his chuckle.

"Whatever makes you happy, my Valentine," he said.

I smiled. I liked it when he called me that. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was wanted and needed. I didn't feel used at all. I felt secure around him, too. I always have.

I fell asleep, thinking about what would be lying ahead of us in the future. Maybe another monster fight. If so, I want to make sure we're both safe and not injured as badly as I was.

Everything went black as we went under a tunnel and I fell into a deep sleep with Chris holding me closely in his arms.

38


End file.
